The Gryffindor Trio and the Legend of Xylon
by Sammy and Wil
Summary: After their first great adventure the Gryffindor Trio are back home. Sam is still in the orphanage, Michael is still rich and Wil is still grounded. During the holidays they have fun and prepare themselves for Hogwarts. Though when they return, an ancient evil spirit is awoken and is after every Muggle-Born and Halfblood in the school. Can they stop it or is this foe too much?
1. Prologue

_**The Gryffindor Trio and the Legend of Xylon**_

 _ **Prologue**_

" **S** am," called the nun softly. "A man is here to see you."  
'Great,' thought Sam. 'Another psychiatrist.'

Ever since Sam had returned from Hogwarts his emotions had gotten really out of control and those emotions had triggered magic. The nuns had been sending all different types of people up into his room, which was now locked as a result of his magic, to try and fix him.

"Hi Sam," said the man calmly. "I heard you were getting a bit mad lately. What seems to be the problem?"

"I can make things move without touching them," explained Sam, trying to scare the man off like he had with all the others. "I can make animals do want I want without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who are mean to me if I want."

"Excuse me for a second Sam," said the man and he exited.

'Classic,' thought Sam. 'Now he'll run along.'

But no. He started talking to the nun. Why wasn't he running away? What was going to happen? The nun walked in and wrapped Sam in a cloth and tied a restraint to his mouth. Sam screamed out but it was only released in a loud hum.

'What's happening?' thought Sam.

Sam screamed but it failed yet again. He needed to do something; fast. He shimmied his arms to his pockets and grabbed his wand. Thank god he always kept it handy.

"Infernos!" the incantation was only released as a muffled noise but it still worked nonetheless.

The cloak he was tied to caught on fire and once it burnt to smithereens he ran as fast as he could. The nuns and the man chased after him but he was faster. He ran out of the orphanage and sat down in a desolate area. He knew he'd be staying here for a while so he got comfortable.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The Holidays**_

" **W** here do you think he'll be?" asked Michael.

"Well he wasn't at the orphanage so I'll say the Knight Bus," Mr De Eliseo replied. "Home for homeless wizards."

They speed walked down the street, looking out for this Knight Bus. To be honest Michael had never heard of it but he trusted his father so he followed.

They walked silently for a while until Michael's father yelled out,"Stop!"

Michael looked around for what he was yelling out to and saw a purple double-decker bus which he assumed was the Knight Bus. Mr De Eliseo grabbed Michael's hand and they walked across the road to the Knight Bus.

"Whaddya want?" questioned one of the men in charge of the Knight Bus angrily.

"Tell Sam he has a visitor," answered Mr De Eliseo.

The man called out to Sam and sure enough Sam came forth.

"Michael!" said Sam, shocked. "Oh and hello sir."

Mr De Eliseo nodded in acknowledgement and nudged Michael to speak.

"Oh right," said Michael, replying to the nudge. "Dad and mum want to adopt you! We'll be brothers!"  
"Really?" questioned Sam in disbelief. "I don't know-"  
"Come home with us Sam," interrupted Mr De Eliseo. "We don't even have to adopt you. You can just live with us."  
"Oh well alright," said Sam. "But I want to keep my surname."  
"If you must," said Mr De Eliseo reluctantly.

Sam wondered if Mr De Eliseo had any history with his father,

"Alright Sam," said Mrs De Eliseo. "Welcome to the De Eliseo Manyor! It's four storeys, one for each person, one for me and Mr De Eliseo. Your on level four and Michael is just below you. Also we got you a house elf."  
Sam was about to ask what a house elf was when it walked in. It was pink with long ears and wore a tux.

"Hello sir," said the house elf. "I am Bobby, servant of the De Eliseo family. I am here to assist you."  
Sam nodded and shooed him off, politely.

"If there's anything I can do for you just ask," told Mrs De Eliseo, politely.

"Well there is one thing," started Sam, nervously. He didn't want to ring the De Eliseos of all their money but he really wanted this. He whispered something quietly into Mrs De Eliseo's ear, leaving Michael a surprise and he knew Michael wouldn't know what it was anyway.

Mrs De Eliseo disappeared, to Sam's shock, but then reappeared a few seconds later holding a PlayStation 2. Sam gave his new mother a hug and ran upstairs to set it up.

"So what do I do with this **video game console**?" asked Michael, confused.

"All you have to do is hold R2 to go forward," explained Sam while pointing out the buttons he was speaking of. "R1 to reverse, R3 to steer and L3 to change the camera angle."

Michael nodded; not because he understood but because he wanted Sam to shut up so he could play. Sam put in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec and Michael selected Deep Forest Raceway and was ready to win. Once the map had loaded Michael revved up his car and when the race started he went super fast but was surprisingly last.

"You're going the wrong way!" screamed Sam, impatiently. "You have to press R2! Not L2!"  
Michael eyed the buttons and began to race. He ended up coming last but still found it fun. Michael looked at Sam. Sam could tell from those begging eyes Michael wanted another go so Sam nodded in approval. Michael lightly celebrated and put the next game on. It was FIFA 2001. Michael jumped onto it and saw it was based on a Muggle sport. He didn't think he'd enjoy it but he surprised himself. These muggles sure knew how to make **video games**. He was about to play the next game when Sam snatched the remote of him. Michael jumped on top of Sam, trying to take back the remote, when Mrs De Eliseo came in.

"Enough games for the day," she said. "Why don't you try and contact Wil?"

Michael and Sam started writing their letter to Wil.

 _Hi Wil,_

 _How are you going? Would you like to come over for a bit? Me and Michael are living together now and it'd be nice if we all reunited. Please reply,_

 _From your dearest friends,_

 _Michael and Sam_

Michael and Sam gave the letter to Rether and soon enough Featherduster came straight after, carrying a letter.

 _Dear Samuel and Michael,_

 _Please help! Dad grounded me. So boring. Got to go._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Wil_

"He didn't have much time but he of course wrote the letter neater than ours," said Michael.

"Come on Michael!" said Sam. "We need to help Wil!"

Wil was thankful to receive a reply from his friends saying that they would help him escape. He decided to write back to them when his mother walked in. He knocked the quill and parchment on the floor and pretended to be bored.

"I know Michael and Sam are coming over," she said, sternly.

"Please don't tell dad!" begged Wil.

"I won't," said his mother. "And your dad'll probably forget about it if you do well again this year."  
His mother gave him a kiss on the forehead and walked out. Wil sighed in relief and laid back down on his bed and drifted asleep and in what felt like seconds, his father called out for dinner. He walked downstairs and smiled as he saw the roast that they were having. His father reluctantly placed the nice meal on his son's placemat and they began eating.

"I'm sorry dad," apologised Wil for what seemed the millionth time.

His father nodded and pointed to the fridge. His father had placed a sign on the fridge saying how many days until his punishment ended. It was currently on 327 days.

'At least it was less than a year,' thought Wil positively.

They ate dinner and Wil sat on his bed, waiting for his friends to save him.

"Fitzroy Residence!" yelled Sam.

Green flames surrounded his body and when they faded he was at Wil's house. Michael soon appeared after and they headed to what they thought was Wil's room. As they opened the door they prepared to greet Wil but almost screamed when they found out they had opened his parents room. They ran away quickly but in their peripheral vision they could see Mrs Fitzroy waking up.

They stopped and waited to be yelled at her but were instead greeted by a soft, "Wil's in that room."  
The two of them shrugged and headed to the room that had been pointed out.

"Wil!" they yelled.

They could only just hear Wil give off a quiet shush. They were about to protest but realised that Mr Fitzroy probably didn't know he they were there. They attempted to open the door but it was locked.

"Alohomora!" yelled Sam but then, realising his tone, covered his mouth.

"Aberto!" Whispered Michael

They attempted to open it but again failed.

"Blow it down!" said Michael in a tone that was like a yell except without the volume.

"Reducto!" yelled Sam causing the door to disintegrate.

Once Wil had gathered all his things they ran to the fireplace and travelled to the De Eliseo Manyor.

"You wanna play some Quidditch?" asked Peter.

Michael nodded, knowing this would be the only time he'd be able to spend with his brother. Sam just blindly followed Michael and Wil decided to call his brother and his brother's friend .

The teams were

Michael, Sam and Peter

and

Max (Wil's brother), Kristian (his brother's friend) and Wil

Wil wanted to play with his friends and brother but he knew he'd be bad. They played for a while. Wil fell off his broom a couple of times but the De Eliseos won by thirty points. Wil said goodbye to Max and Kristian and went inside. Sam introduced him to the PlayStation 2 and he was awesome at it. He won FIFA match after FIFA match. Just to test that Wil was skilled in PS2 and not just FIFA Michael raced him in Gran Turismo 3 and Wil beat him by miles (partly because Michael wasn't that good but also because Wil was amazing.) Sam realised that Michael was getting mad so he turned of the PlayStation and took them to get a snack.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The Second Year**_

 **O** nce Sam, Michael and Wil reached Platform 9¾ they said goodbye to Mrs De Eliseo and proceeded to the train. On their way there they bumped into a first year. To Sam, something about her looked familiar.

"Excuse me?" asked Sam. "What's your name?"  
"Lulu R-" the girl was about to answer when Jake came over.

"Pretty girl like you shouldn't hang out with the wrong crowd," he said. Lulu blushed and peered at the three boys. "This is Michael De Eliseo," he said while pointing at the very same person. "He may look nerdy to you but he's not smart. Isn't that right four eyes?" Michael rolled his eyes and grunted. Next he pointed at Wil. "Now this guys the brains of the group. Isn't that right nerd?" Wil had a glint in his eyes that reminded Jake of his beating last year so he quickly moved on. "And finally; this is the courage of the group ," Jake said. "Sam West-" Lulu cut him off.

"Sam West?" asked Lulu in shock. "As in son of James West and West?" Sam nodded and Lulu's mouth widened. "Well," Lulu shimmied her feet shyly. "I-i'm your sister."  
Sam backed away in disbelief. He had a sister? How? He thought his parents had died in the same year he was born. Remembering his sister brought back memories of when he was one. They may had been cloudy but they were still precious. Sam was about to talk to her but the train horn blew and they were separated by the crowds of students fleeing to the train.

"Stupid Jake," grunted Michael, annoyed. "Can't wait to do some more magic on him this year."

Wil nodded in agreement but Sam was still frozen from the fact that he had a sister.

"You alright Sam?" asked Wil, concerningly. "Your sister seems nice."

Sam nodded but still stayed silent. Thankfully that silence was broken but unfortunately it was by Jake.

"Can we sit here-" Jake stopped his question as he saw the trio. "We'll find another seat."

By we he met Lulu who he had apparently became friends with.

"No, no," refused Michael. By the look in his eyes Wil knew he had an evil plan. Jake sat down confusedly. "Colloshoo!" yelled Michael. Jake was stuck to the chair and Michael yelled out another pspell. "Anteoculatia!" Jake's hair transformed into raised his wand and Sam yelled, "Expelliarmus!"Sam could tell Michael would do another spell so he signalled for him to stop but Michael ignored. "Slugulus eructo!"

Jake started vomiting slugs and looked very pale.

"You jerks!" yelled Lulu to the trio. Then she wrapped Jake's arm around her. "Let's get you fixed up."

While they exited the carriage Jake looked back at his enemies with a devilish grin on his face.

"Thanks a lot Michael," said Sam, sarcastically.

"What..," said Michael

Once the Gryffindor Trio made it to the Great Hall the Sorting Ceremony had already started.

"Ned Cooper!" yelled the Sorting Hat, calling forth the first first year. As it was just placed on the head it shouted, "Hufflepuff!"

Later, "Jessica."

The Sorting Hat struggled between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor but then yelled, "Hufflepuff!"

After a few more names, "Lily Slater!"

Sam looked at the girl and his jaw dropped after seeing how beautiful she was. The Sorting Hat had to think. "You're hard very hard I can see you would prefer Gryffindor ,"the sorting hat had a hat stall before it could decide "Gryffindor

"Lulu West!" yelled the Sorting Hat.

"Hubba bubba!" yelled Jake. Lulu blushed and Sam grunted in anger

"Two West in a row!" said the Sorting Hat. "You guys are coming as frequently as the Weasleys! Let's see, you are brave and loyal but a bit sneaky and secretive. Two out of three of those traits are Slytherin. You should be in Slytherin but if you say so." The Sorting Hat had come to a conclusion. "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindors cheered and Jake rolled his eyes. After a few words from McGonagall they began eating.

"You know Sam," said Wil while chewing on a drumstick. "You should ask McGonagall for your family tree. All the Hogwarts students have one."

Sam got caught in a deep though by that statement but it was soon diminished by Wil's slurping of Won Ton Soup but it still didn't stop him. After the feast Sam went to McGonagall's office.

"Sherbet lemon!"yelled Sam.

The phoenix statue spun around and the office was revealed. Luckily he and Wil had spoke parseltongue in Astronomy which resulted in them visiting the headmaster's office.

"Mr West?" questioned McGonagall, half-checking it was the right child. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I see my family tree?" asked Sam, making it more of a demand than a question but nonetheless a question.

McGonagall obviously sensed the demand in his tone so replied with, "Yes."

She handed him a sheet of paper. It was the family tree. Sam peered on it. There was several squares but all were crossed out, except him. He looked around the sheet for his sister and when he found it he found it troubling. It said his sister was deceased! McGonagall noticed his distress and explained.

"I too was troubled when I found out she was alive," she said. "I doubted it myself but my paranoia shouldn't ruin Lulu's opportunities."

"Sam nodded and returned to his dormitory

Michael was asleep and Wil was reading _Voyages with Vampires_.

"Go to bed!" said Sam, tiredly so Wil and Sam hit the hay.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: The Book of Corvinus Gaunt**_

 **R** ether awoke

Sam rose out of bed and was ready to get stuck into some textbooks before Wil and Michael woke up but e saw that Wil was already awake.

"Morning sleepyhead!" said Wil.

"It's 6:15am!" yelled Sam in a quiet voice so he wouldn't wake up Michael. "We're probably the only people up!"  
"Well I've nearly finished _Voyages With Vampires_ and I'd prefer not to finish it on the first day so let's go down to the Great Hall. There probably starting to set up breakfast." Sam nodded. "Fumos!" Wil yelled and a smoke cloud appeared out of his wand.

Once the smokescreen disappeared Wil was dressed and Sam was still tying his tie. Once Sam was finished they ran downstairs and saw the head boy and girl and Lulu.

"Lulu?" questioned Sam. "What are you doing down here?"  
"Couldn't sleep," she replied.

The eleven of them were finished in no time and as a reward they were gifted with an early breakfast. Sam and Will stuffed for two and a half hours until they realised that Michael wasn't down.

"Where's Michael?" asked Sam.

"Don't worry," assured Wil. "I got this! Celeritate!"

Wil immediately disappeared and came back with Michael still asleep and in his pyjamas.

"What was that spell?" asked Sam in shock and awe.

"It's my own," replied Wil, more casual then he should have been. "Don't tell anyone."  
As Wil didn't seem that passionate about it he brushed it off and turned to Michael who was laying down on the bench.

"Michael!" yelled Sam. "Michael!" he slapped him it did not work

Sam gave up.

"Aguamenti!" yelled Wil.

A bucket worth of water poured onto his head. Michael woke up startled. He looked around and realised what was happening so he ate as much as he could and ran back up to the dormitory to get changed.

"This year students," said Professor Slughorn. "We shall be working on the Hair-Raising Potion and the Swelling Potion. Can anyone tell me the ingredients of-"

Dried nettles

"The Swelling Potion includes:

Pufferfish eyes

And bat spleens.

The Hair-Raising Potion includes:

Rat tails

And...uh...uh-"  
"Four dragon horns and goosegrass!" yelled a child.

"Congratulations Matthew!" said Slughorn.

Wil stared back at a child he never noticed before. He has short blonde hair , bucked teeth, puffed up cheeks. He is quite tall and has brown eyes. Wil grunted at Matthew.

Slughorn noticed and told the class to start making a swelling potion. Wil completes all the step 1 steps and watches Matthew advancing past him so he turns up his cauldron heat which causes it to explode Swelling Solution all over him.

"Sam!" yelled Slughorn. "Bring Mr Fitzroy to Madame Pomfrey!"

Sam and Wil left the classroom and the students continue their class as if nothing ever happened. While Michael waited for his solution to heat he falls asleep. As he wakes up he spies a green and gold book. The book taunts him.

In Michael's mind it says, 'Grab it you wuss' and 'I'm amazing'.

Michael has to do it. He waits for when Slughorn is distracted and runs to the bookshelf and back. He opens up the book to find it is empty. Annoyed, Michael throws it away but it accidently lands in the potion. The book shreds itself and one piece of paper flies out which know has writing. Michael grabs it. It's a recipe. He'll make it later.


End file.
